


trouble will find me

by blueabsinthe



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Ryuji got lucky to get away with just probation. Or so his parents tell him every chance they get, up until he's shipped off to Tokyo.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	trouble will find me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for Pegoryu Week 2020. **Prompt:** role reversal. I thought this one was going to be the hardest one! Also, I had way too much fun with this. 
> 
> Title is from the album of the same name by The National. Side note: it took me way too long to come up with an appropriate title and summary.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ❤️

Ryuji fucked up. 

It really was that simple it seemed. He’s not sure what he can do to get back on track, other than try to keep a low profile and behave himself for a year. He knows he’s lucky to get away with probation. His parents made sure to remind him of this fact every day up until they decided to ship him off to Tokyo. 

Small town, people talk.

“I pulled some strings with the court,” his dad had said curtly as he picked Ryuji up from jail.

Ryuji knew how disappointed his parents were, he could see it on their face while they dealt with the courts and doing everything they could to keep their name out of the papers. Because heaven forbid anyone speak ill of the Sakamoto’s.

Not once had they even bothered to ask him what really happened on the night he tried to be a good guy and rescue the woman being harassed by a drunken asshole. They seemed almost eager to get rid of him for the year. But, he should have expected it from them. Problems caused paperwork, which affected efficiency, which created more headaches. And, if there was one thing his father hated, it was inefficiency and problems. So, in a way, Ryuji had done the two things he was brought up to never do. That is if they weren’t counting the fact he decided to dye his hair blonde right before he left. 

He was lucky his parents hadn’t disowned him.

“Try to stay out of trouble,” his father said when he dropped him at the train station. “Think you could do that?” Ryuji bit back a few choice words about where his father could shove his words and wordlessly boarded the Tokyo bound train.

So, in answer to his father’s request to ‘stay out of trouble’, yes, he was capable of doing that, thank you very much. 

He clutches his school bag to his chest as he stands on the subway. The curry Sojiro gave him earlier for breakfast rumbles in his stomach.Turns out the rumours about the Tokyo subway are true, he thinks as the train stops and more people get on or exit. It’s the early morning of April 11th, 2016, and it’s his official first day at Shujin Academy. Ryuji rubs at his wrists, half-expecting the handcuffs to reappear there. 

They don’t.

_Aoyama-itchōme … this is Aoyama-itchōme,_ Ryuji hears from the speakers. 

_Train doors are now closing … please stand back._

Ryuji steps out of the train and follows behind some students dressed in the regulation plaid pants and blazer. He emerges from the subway and is met with a downpour. His day was off to a fantastic start, it seems. 

“This sucks, I left early today too,” Ryuji hears a girl say as she emerges from the subway, an umbrella over her head. 

He glances down at his phone, eyes widening as he sees the red app - the app he was sure he deleted last night - back on his phone. The red eyeball looking thing stares back at him. 

Ryuji is momentarily distracted from his phone as he notices movement from the corner of his eye. He watches as the girl pulls her hoodie down, revealing long, thick blonde hair tied in two side ponytails. She brushes off her blazer and looks out at the rain. Ryuji tries to come up with something to say as the girl turns to him, a small smile gracing her lips, her blue eyes sparkling. 

He watches as a car slows and pulls up along the curb, the window rolling down to reveal a brown haired man in a blue and white track suit. 

“Good morning, do you want me to give you a ride to school? You’re going to be late.”

“Um, sure, thank you.”

The girl exits the awning and Ryuji surmises the man must be a teacher or some authority figure from Shujin. 

He barely hears as he’s offered a lift too. Ryuji waves him off, trying to look thankful. He can’t help but notice a sadness creeping into the girl’s eyes as the car window rolls up, obscuring her from his view. 

The rain is starting to let up as Ryuji finally decides he should make a break for it and be on his way to school, when he notices a boy with dark, frizzy, unkempt hair sprinting towards him. 

“Damn it,” the boy says, “screw that pervy teacher.” 

“Pervy teacher?” Ryuji says.

Ryuji blinks as the boy turns to him, a scowl on his otherwise serene face. The rain drowns out the noise surrounding him as the boy’s eyes meet his across the space. Ryuji notices the boy attempts to hide a grimace as he takes a few steps towards him, trying to keep all his weight off his right leg. 

“What do you want?”

So much for keeping a low profile, Ryuji thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com)


End file.
